youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree to this, well done with all of these amazing screens, but alas, none for Artemis? Or work in progress? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Artemis is already taken care of. Did you see? ― Thailog 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think I saw it just after posting that comment. Nice work. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = Count Vertigo Can we change the image from him to this one? it has a better quality ~ Count Vertigo.png|Current image Ep00140437.jpg|Proposal #01 Crissie 17:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Quality is not a reason to change the picture for another completely different. The current picture can be replaced with the same but of higher quality. ― Thailog 17:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the current one don't look such great too. So it isn't just the quality.- XChisuka :::The proposed photo has better lighting and you can see the colour of his clothing more clearly, but the angle throws me off and doesn't provide a good view of his face, at least in my opinion. :::Steel (talk) 18:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Black Canary Black Canary.jpg|Current image Black Canary.png|Proposal #01 Black Canary 2.jpg|Proposal #02 Black Canary Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Black Canary Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 I think both proposed images are better suited as a profile image, as they are depicting Canary during the day, and we can see more of her body because of this. If you like, we can crop one of them so as to focuse the image on her, and remove those clouds and the CN logo. Both images are JPEGs, so please excuse the quality, I will upload PNGs when a decision is made. ::I agree, the proposed images are better and allow you to see Black Canary more clearly. I prefer Proposal #01 because the angle of her face in #02 makes her look older, although I like her hair being in motion. My final vote goes to Proposal #01! ::Steel (talk) 10:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) #1 is better. Didn't we update the image when she appeared in "Schooled"? -- Supermorff 10:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I thought that too, and I know what image it was as well... Someone must have reverted it. 10:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think #1 and #2 are very flattering. I submit two others. ― Thailog 11:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I do like them, but #03 seems a bit dark, and #04 a bit light. I am fine with them both, but I'm not sure which I prefer. 12:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I still like #1, but I also like #3. The colouring is a little off to me as well, however. I suppose #3 is better since she isn't in the middle of something like in #1. Would altering the colours make it better? :Steel (talk) 12:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Joker Joker.jpg|Current image Joker Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Joker Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Joker Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Joker Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Joker Proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Joker Proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 Joker Proposal 07.png|Proposal #07 Joker Proposal 08.png|Proposal #08 Joker Proposal 09.png|Proposal #09 Joker Proposal 10.png|Proposal #10 Lots to choose from. Either #2, #9, or #10. ― Thailog 11:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : Haha, I was just gathering together some images for this too. My pick is #2, as we see more of his head and body. 11:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The angle and shape of his face in #9 throw me off. I would say either #2 or #9, as well. Steel (talk) 12:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Captain Atom Captain Atom.png|Current image Captain Atom proposal.png|Proposal #01 Better image, closer, better coloring, etc. 12:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The Team Slider1.png|Current image The Team proposal.png|Proposal #01 I actually really dislike the current image, as the image is bright, it's from the opening titles, it isn't strictly canon, etc. etc. So I was jumping for joy when they did this pan in the ep. We also have Wolf included in the image, and since he is going on missions, I'm considering him a member/mascot of the Team. The only drawback is that they are in their civillian clothes, but to be honest, I don't think it matters too much. 12:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Zatara Zatara.jpg|Current image Zatara proposal.png|Proposal #01 Here we get a better quality image, and better sized too. There are a few more sequences with Zatara in them, namely when the Injustice League contacts the Cave and he addresses the Team, but the whole time he has that danged computer screen behind him, and there are images of the Injustice League, and I myself find it distracting. Anyway, what do you think? 12:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC)